The Barcelona Battle 1
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Continuation of Growing Up. My version of Violetta. Violetta and Tomas go to Barcelona for a duet contest. They're in love but Anna Martin likes Tomas and her twin Alvaro Martin likes Violetta. Who'll be the winners of the contest and love? Tomletta with Pangie and Hade as well. COMPLETED!
1. The Barcelona Battle 1 I

**Here's the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

PREVIOUSLY

" _Violetta?"_

" _Yesterday I moved back here, and the airline lost my luggage so I'm temporally taking some of my housemaid's niece's clothes…Tomas…"_

—

" _You look beautiful, Violetta."_

" _You look handsome, Tomas."_

—

 _"I'm Ludmila Ferro, and I'm guessing you're Cutie Castro."_

 **1**

 **Violetta**

Papa, my dogo Argentino puppy, and I, entered the garden of Castillo Manor, my home, to see Olga, my housemaid, watering the flowers.

My hair's in a ponytail.

I'm wearing Romina, Olga's niece's blue long sleeved top with baggy sleeves and the left side's falling off my shoulder, her olive green pants and my violet heels with a rose pattern.

I'm also wearing magenta blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Olga's short black hair that's super curly's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a blue short sleeved top with rose lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, a pink knee length skirt, pink heels, blue studs, a blue beed neckless, a blue beed bracelet on each wrist and a blue belt.

She's also wearing pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"Morning , Olga," I greeted.

"Morning, Violetta."

A car parked in front of the manor a few minutes later. Angie, my tutor, and Pablo, her husband, got out of it.

Her hair's in a messy bun.

She's wearing a dark red long sleeved long top over a light pink knee length dress with a flowing skirt, her light pink flats, her light pink studs and her gold chain neckless.

She's also wearing baby pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

Pablo is wearing the same outfit than when we met:A baby blue and black plaided long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, black loafers and a baby blue belt with a silver buckle.

He stared at me.

"I just moved here from Madrid, and the airline lost my luggage so I'm borrowing some of Olga's niece's clothes, Pablo. The ring was my…boyfriend's? It's a birthday gift. Anyways, the servants' house's opposite the manor."

Pablo opened the back of the car. He, and Angie, took suitcases. He closed the back again. "See you later, Violetta," Angie said ",Olga."

"See you later, Angie," I said ",Pablo."

They walked into their new house.

 **Angie and Pablo live in the Castillo Servant House!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	2. The Barcelona Battle 1 II

**Here's the second chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Yes, the Galindos are interesting!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta.**

 **2**

 **Violetta**

I opened up the front door to see…MY SUITCASE!

I entered my room with it, and Papa followed.

My dad, Angie, Pablo, and I, chilled a few minutes later.

My hair's down.

I'm wearing a baby pink sleeveless long top with a rose pattern, a denim mini skirt over my rose skin tights, baby pink heels with a rose pattern and the same accessories than when I returned to Buenos Aires.

My dad is wearing a turquoise long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, his jeans, his black loafers and a turquoise belt with a silver buckle.

"Sit down," I said as I did at my desk.

"Is your luggage with you again, Violetta," Angie asked as she held her pregnant stomach while she and Pablo sat on my bed.

My dad sat down at my table with a mirror.

"Yes, Angie."

 **Angie**

"Is your aunt with you again," I asked Violetta, the young woman I tutor/my niece.

"I'm not a niece."

"13 years ago, an elderly man convinced his performer daughter not to cancel a concert…but performing too much…killed her. Her husband…BLAMED HER WHOLE SIDE OF THE FAMILY, AND TOOK THEIR TODLER DAUGHTER AWAY! She was a sister, and your mom so her sister is your aunt."

"TELL ME WHO MY AUNT IS, DAD!"

"Me."

"HEY, ANGIE," Violetta shouted.

I stopped fantasising.

 **Violetta**

"What's in your head," I asked Angie.

"Ummmmm...my life changing."

Jade, my dad's girlfriend's left silver-coloured heel broke as she entered the room.

Her bob's down.

With the heels she's wearing a violet top with slight sleeves, a pink knee length skirt and her silver studs.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick, and silver eyeshadow and mascara.

She removed her heels.

"Hello, Jade," I said.

"Hello, Violetta. Angie. Pablo. Herman."

"Sit down," I said.

Jade sat on the bed, opposite Angie.

 **When will Vilu discover Maria was Angie's sister?**

 **You review and the third chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	3. The Barcelona Battle 1 III

**Here's the third chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Violetta must discover the truth.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta or When the Rain Falls from Pixel Perfect.**

 **3**

 **Violetta**

I pushed the power button of my laptop a few minutes later, used the keypad to click the internet icon, typed _Barcelona_ , pushed the enter button, and clicked _Barcelona_.

I'm researching for a report.

 _Barcelona_

 _Barcelona is the capital city of the autonomous community of Catalonia in Spain and Spain's second most populated city, with a population of 1.6 million within it's administrative limits._

 _The Barcelona Battle_

 _The Barcelona Battle is a duet contest. Auditions are every 25 August at Brossa Espai Escènic. 12 duos are picked. The contest happens there on 1 September._

"Let's walk around the manor, Jade," my dad suggested ",See you later, Violetta. Angie. Pablo."

"See you later, Dad. Jade."

They walked out of the room.

I started singing.

 _If I don't do well_

I stood up.

 _If I do it wrong_

 _If I don't talk_

 _If my plan isn't drawn_

 _It's because I've never been in love_

 _Are you into me_

 _Today I wonder_

 _If love will be_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _When you approach_

 _I can't move_

 _I look like a little girl_

 _Who lost her grove_

 _This has never happened to me_

 _I don't want something normal_

 _You'd never bounce me around like a ball_

 _Well something, told me about you_

 _Well something, is doing what it has to do_

 _I found the answers to my loneliness_

 _I'd make finding love a business_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _Stuck on you like I'm your pin_

 _I see love in your eyes_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _If I don't do well_

 _If I do it wrong_

 _If I don't talk_

 **Jade**

Violetta, my boyfriend Herman's daughter, is singing in her room…but she's not allowed…

Her mom was a performer, but too much, and died.

 _If my plan isn't drawn_

Herman, and I, walked into the room.

 **Violetta**

"YOU SANG, VIOLETTA," my dad shouted angrily ",YOU'LL ONLY LEAVE THIS ROOM WHEN I SAY FOR A WEEK! Let's go, Angie. Pablo. Jade." They walked out of my room.

"I'll sing somewhere else," I said to Papa ",See you later, Papa." I jumped off my balcony onto the grass, and started walking.

"Ah, oohh. I don't understand. This should be so easy. To just reach out my hand, and know the world is real, but nothing's as it seems, but I can tell you freely touching's not the only way to feel," I sang.

Angie walked up to me, and we sang ",When the rain falls it's like heaven's crying, and the names are the difference that there is. Cause tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good out of all the pain. There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain…

 **You review and I'll try to get the fourth chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	4. The Barcelona Battle 1 IV

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Angie is your aunt, Vilu!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta but I do own Paula Heredia, my OC introduced in this chapter and the new version of Say Yes.**

 **4**

 **Violetta**

I entered the Resto Bar to see an Italian man in his 20s, an Italian girl my age, and Tomas, an employee, and my…boyfriend?

He's wearing the same outfit than when we met, and when I fantasied we sang.

The girl's long black hair's straight and down.

She's wearing short pink dungarees over a white and black checkered sleeveless top and checkered skin tights, red sneakers, big white and black checkered studs, a white and black checkered choker and a white and black checkered bracelet on each wrist.

Her fingernails are red.

She's also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

The man is wearing a baby blue and bright blue plaided long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, black loafers and a baby blue belt with a silver buckle.

"Hey, Tomas," I said.

"Violetta, meet Francesca Caviglia, and Luca Caviglia, the owners' kids. Francesca, and Luca, meet Violetta Castillo, my…my…"

Tomas looked at his watch on his right wrist. "I CAN STOP WORKING!" He quickly left the building.

I quickly followed him, and took his hand. We finished running. "I love you," I said.

"And I love you."

Tomas, Paula, his aunt, and I, entered the airport six days later.

My hair's down with a violet fedora with a white ribbon with a rose pattern around it over it.

I'm wearing a denim jacket that's unzipped over a violet t-shirt with _Chicas_ in white over a white sleeveless ankle length dress with a rose pattern, sparkly violet sneakers, my violet rose studs, my violet rose in the middle of a pearl choker and my violet ribbon tied around my waist in a bow.

I'm also wearing baby pink blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

Paula's brown shoulder length hair's straight and down.

She's wearing a red knee length dress with slight sleeves and red heels.

Her fingernails are red.

She's also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

There's a denim fedora with a black ribbon around it over Tomas' short black hair.

He's wearing a denim jacket that's unzipped over a black shirt with _Música_ in blue, blue pants and his black sneakers.

He grabbed his phone from his pants' pocket, flipped it turning it on, clicked the music icon, and went to _Say Yes-Rafa Palmer_ in the plane.

"Who is Rafa Palmer?"

"My favourite singer after you."

"Rafa Palmer isn't a dog?"

Tomas nodded, clicked Say Yes, and started...SERENADING ME!

 _If you ask for_

 _No response_

 _You don't understand it's a bore_

 _If you fall in love_

 _It's not okay your way_

 _You tell me we won't fly above_

 _A feeling_

 _Is coming to you this moment_

 _It's appealing_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that in this game don't be the batter_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that in this game don't be the batter_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes..._

 _When you approach your core_

 _You can't listen to your head_

 _You don't understand it's a bore_

 _Words_

 _Choosing the right ones you don't know how_

 _You tell me we won't fly above_

 _A feeling_

 _Is coming to you this moment, it's appealing_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that in this game don't be the batter_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that you can't be a dater_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes..._

 _It's midnight_

 _What's next_

 _I'm thinking we chat until it's bright_

 _Time's up_

 _No doubt you'll say you're in love_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that in this game don't be the batter_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes_

 _It's what matters_

 _It's trembling, a love, and a bet_

 _Look, nobody can say that you can't be a dater_

 _Walk then run, and search for our chatter_

 _Say yes..._

 _Say yes..._

Everybody cheered.

Tomas, and I, went to the end of the plane.

 **Tomas serenaded Vilu!**

 **You review and the fifth chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	5. The Barcelona Battle 1 V

**Here's the fifth chapter, the halfway point!**

 **HotXbun:Tomas serenaded Vilu in the plane.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta or Loved You First by One Direction.**

 **5**

 **Jade**

I walked up to Gomez' receptionist.

She has light skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown waist length curls with bangs that's in side ups.

She's wearing a pink top with slight sleeves, a white knee length skirt and pink heels.

Her fingernails are pink.

She's also wearing pink blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm Jade LaFontaine, and I'm paying with my credit card."

"LAFONTAINE RECORDS' BECOMING BANKRUPT, JADE," A MALE VOICE SAID!

I turned around to see Matias, my brother.

He's wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, black loafers and a black belt with a silver buckle.

"WHAT! Matias."

He took his phone out of his jeans' pocket, tapped it turning it on, tapped the music icon, and tapped _Loved You First-MartinTwins_ making a photo of a Spanish young woman, and a Spanish young man, standing in a train with _Loved You First by MartinTwins_ appear.

The woman has light skin, dark brown eyes and black waist length curls with beige tips that's down with a thin gold headband over it.

She's wearing a sparkly black strapless bikini-styled crop top, beige shorts with a sparkly black skull on the left over skull skin tights, sparkly black sneakers covered with gold spikes, big beige studs with a sparkly black skull pattern, a beige choker with a sparkly black skull pattern, a beige bracelet with a sparkly black skull pattern on each wrist and sparkly black medium length fingerless gloves.

Her fingernails are sparkly black.

She's also wearing skin blush and lipstick and sparkly black eyeshadow and mascara.

The man has light skin, dark brown eyes and black ear length spikes with beige tips with a dark blue street-styled bandana around it.

He's wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket with a beige skull on the back, beige pants with black on the top, black high tops with a beige skull pattern, gold studs and a gold tag on a chain.

 _"Boy that should be me, driving to your house,"_ THE WOMAN SANG BEAUTIFULLY!

 **Violetta**

 _"Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,"_ MARTINTWINS, A SINGING DUO'S FEMALE MEMBER SANG BEAUTIFULLY ON MY MUSIC POD!

 _"Holding on your hand, dancing in the dark cause I was the only one who loved you from the start,"_ the male member sang.

 _"But now when I see you with her it tears my world apart,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Because I've been waiting all this time to finally say it, but now I see your heart's been taken, and nothing could be worse. Baby I loved you first,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Had my chances, could have been where she is standing,"_ the female member sang.

 _"That's what's hurts the most,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Boy I came so close, but now you'll never know,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Baby I loved you first,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Girl that should be me, calling on your phone. Saying you're the one, and I'll never let you go,"_ the male member sang.

 _"I never understood what love was really like, but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes,"_ the female member sang.

 _"But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart,"_ the male member sang.

 _"Because I've been waiting all this time to finally say it, but now I see your heart's been taken, and nothing could be worse. Baby I loved you first. Had my chances,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Could have been where he is standing,"_ the male member sang.

 _"That's what's hurts the most,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Girl I came so close, but now you'll never know,"_ the male member sang.

 _"Baby I loved you first,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"First touch, first kiss. First boy who made me feel like this,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Heartbreak, it's killing me,"_ the male member sang.

 _"I loved you first why can't you see,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"I've been waiting all this time to finally say it, but now I see your heart's been taken,"_ the male member sang.

 _"Nothing could be worse,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Baby I loved you first. Had my chances,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Could have been where she is standing,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Could have been where he is standing,"_ the male member sang.

 _"That's what's hurts the most,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 _"Boy I get so close, but now you'll never know,"_ the female member sang.

 _"Girl I get so close, but now you'll never know,"_ the male member sang.

 _"Baby I loved you first, baby I loved you first, baby I loved you first. Oh yeah. Baby I loved you first,"_ MartinTwins sang.

 **There are two perfecta armonías.**

 **You review and I'll try to get the sixth(MY LUCKY NUMBER)chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	6. Bloopers-Season 1 Episode 1-2

_TINI as Violetta Castillo(singing)_

 _Now that Earth is Heaven_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I want to go where you've been_

 _I love you, I love you_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I love you, I love you_

Diego Ramos as Herman Castillo:VIOLETTA!

TINI:(turns around)

Diego Ramos:What were you thinking about? I hope it wasn't a boy.

TINI:Ummmmm…(starts laughing)…ummmmm…

TINI and Diego Ramos:(laugh)

Iara Muñoz as Augustina Heredia:(walks into the Resto Bar)

Pablo Espinosa as Tomas Heredia:…

Pablo Espinosa and Iara Muñoz:(laugh)

TINI:(walks into Violetta's room brushing out hair)I'll just brush out my hair because I forgot everything.(laughs)

Clara Alonso as Angie Galindo:(walks into Violetta's room holding stomach and stares at TINI)

TINI:…

TINI and Clara Alonso:(laugh)

Pablo Espinosa:TINI-Violetta-

TINI and Pablo Espinosa:(laugh)

TINI:…

TINI, Clara Alonso, Diego Ramos and Florencia Benítez as Jade LaFontaine:(laugh)

Pablo Espinosa:Violetta, you look beausievol-

TINI and Pablo Espinosa:(laugh)

Pablo Espinosa:You look-

TINI and Pablo Espinosa:(laugh)

TINI:(drops pen and laughs)

(starts "raining")

Pablo Espinosa(singing and being unprofessional):I'm singing in the rain

TINI(singing and being unprofessional):I'm singing in the rain

TINI and Pablo Espinosa(singing and being unprofessional):After all that work and pain I'm just singing in the rain

Pablo Espinosa(being unprofessional):(switches from romantically dancing to random dancing)

TINI(being unprofessional):(dances with Pablo)


	7. The Barcelona Battle 1 VI

**Here's the semi-final chapter!**

 **HotXbun:MartinTwins will be Vilu and Tomas' arch rival.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Violetta but I do own Sara Jimenez, Anna and Alvaro Martin AKA MartinTwins and Nerea Hernandez, my OCs introduced in this chapter.**

 **6**

 **Violetta**

Tomas, and I, stood in line for registration.

"Do you like to live in a manor," he asked.

"AUDITIONS FOR THE BARCELONA BATTLE 2013," a woman in her 20s onstage screamed excitedly into her head mic.

She has light skin, dark brown eyes and waist length black hair with curly parted bangs and platinum tips that's down with pigtails.

She's wearing a pink long sleeved knee length dress over black see through tights, pink heels, chunky pink studs, a chunky pink choker, a chunky blue circle on a beed neckless, a white corset belt and a pink ribbon tied around her chest in a bow.

Her fingernails are blue.

She's also wearing pink blush and lipstick and blue eyeshadow and mascara.

Everybody cheered as I said "I-

"SARA JIMENEZ!"

"Let's go on a moonlight picnic tomorrow at seven," Tomas said as she grabbed a registration sheet from a table at the stage. "Firstly…Anna and Alvaro Martin AKA…MARTINTWINS!"

"I am happy you want me, and not Anna," I said as everybody cheered except Tomas, and I.

MartinTwins went onstage.

Anna's hair's straight and down with a thin sparkly lemon yellow headband over it.

She's wearing a sparkly lemon yellow strapless short dress with gold spikes on the hem, magenta see through tights, sparkly lemon yellow flats covered with gold spikes, big sparkly lemon yellow studs covered with gold spikes, a sparkly lemon yellow collar covered with gold spikes, a sparkly lemon yellow cuff bracelet covered with gold spikes on each wrist and magenta elbow length fingerless gloves.

Her fingernails are sparkly lemon yellow.

She's also wearing sparkly lemon yellow blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick and a head mic.

Alvaro is wearing a lemon yellow blazer that's unbuttoned over a magenta long sleeved button up shirt, lemon yellow slacks, lemon yellow loafers and silver studs.

He's also wearing a head mic.

Anna sang ",Boy that should be me, driving to your house…

"Are you ready for the ride, let's get it going! Are you ready for the ride, get ready for it," Nerea Hernandez, and Andres Diaz, sang a few hours later.

They're both around 18, and Andres was born in Buenos Aires while Nerea was born in Barcelona, where they currently live.

Sara grabbed another registration sheet hours later. "They're both around 18, and he was born in Madrid while she was born in Buenos Aires, where they currently live. Violetta Castillo and Tomas Heredia."

We went onstage, and I looked at Tomas as he looked at the audience.

"If there's nothing to say," he sang into his head mic.

I leaned my head…lovingly...

"Nothing to move along the day you'll bring excitement if I can tell you my secret dreams, but I think you already know," Tomas sang.

I looked at the audience.

"You're the only song. I always sing along following my heartbeat. Every word, every note, no one can beat. It makes me feel I'm with you," I sang.

Tomas, and I, looked at each other.

"Between you and me," we sang.

We linked hands.

"Is each verse that will be. Your voice and mine is the perfect harmony. Between you and me is each verse that will be. Everything's always fine between you and me," we sang.

I let go Tomas' left hand as I looked at the audience.

"If there's nothing to say, nothing to move along the day don't be silent. You make me a sun beam. I hope what goes through your mind is us singing do-ra-me-do," I sang.

I looked at Tomas as he looked at the audience again.

"You're the only song," he sang.

I leaned my head again.

"I always sing along following my heartbeat. Every word, every note, no one can beat. It makes me feel I'm with you," Tomas sang.

We looked at each other again.

"Between you and me," we sang.

I took Tomas' left hand again.

"Is each verse that will be. Your voice and mine is the perfect harmony. Between you and me is each verse that will be. Everything's always fine between you and me. Between you and me is each verse that will be. Everything's always fine between you and me. Everything's always fine," we sang.

Tomas let go my right hand as he looked at the audience.

"Between you and me," he sang.

Everybody cheered except MartinTwins. Tomas quickly…KISSED ME! On my cheek, and we went offstage as everybody cheered.

"MARTINTWINS," Sara screamed excitedly a few hours later.

Everybody cheered except Tomas, and I.

MartinTwins went onstage.

"NEREA HERNANDEZ, AND ANDRES DIAZ!"

Everybody cheered.

Nerea, and Andres, went onstage.

"VIOLETTA CASTILLO, AND TOMAS HEREDIA!"

Everybody cheered except MartinTwins.

Tomas, and I, went onstage.

WE'RE IN THE BARCELONA BATTLE!

 **TOMLETTA KISSED!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the FINAL chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	8. The Barcelona Battle 1 VII

**8**

 **Violetta**

Papa, and I, walked into my room in B Hotel.

I unslung my sling bag, unzipped it, took my phone, tossed the bag onto the cover, and dialled Angie.

 **Angie**

I Love You started playing on my phone on the table at the front door of the Castillo Servant House. I looked at the screen to see the photo I took of newborn Violetta with Vilu in pink, and answered the phone.

 **Violetta**

" _Hi, Violetta,"_ Angie greeted.

"Hi, Angie. TOMAS, AND I, ARE IN THE BARCELONA BATTLE!"

" _YOU TWO ARE IN!"_

"THERE'LL BE AN AFTER PARTY!"

" _AN AFTER PARTY!"_

"I want to wear a violet long sleeved short dress with a rose pattern and see through sleeves. Thoughts?"

" _Wear it."_

"See you soon, Angie."

" _See you soon, Violetta."_

I hung up.

 **Angie**

I SAW GREGORIO…and a Spanish woman his age linking arms.

I'm Studio On Beat's singing teacher and he's the dancing teacher.

He's wearing a sky blue short sleeved polo, black shorts and white trainers with sky blue markings.

The woman has light skin, dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair.

She's wearing a red top with slight sleeves over a white knee length dress and red heels.

Her fingernails are red.

She's also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

I walked into my room.

 **Violetta**

Anna is singing Exhale at the after party.

My hair's down with a violet headband with a rose pattern over it.

I'm wearing the dress, violet flats with a rose pattern, my violet rose studs, my violet rose in the middle of a pearl choker and a white ribbon tied around my waist in a bow.

My fingernails are sparkly violet.

I'm also wearing baby pink blush and lipstick and violet eyeshadow and mascara.

Tomas is wearing his black blazer that's unbuttoned over his denim long sleeved button up shirt, his black slacks and his black loafers.

Anna's hair's down with a gold headband over it.

She's wearing a sparkly black strapless short dress with a strap on the right and gold spikes on the hem over white see through tights, sparkly black flats covered with gold spikes, sparkly black skull studs, a sparkly black skull beed neckless, a sparkly black skull beed bracelet on each wrist and beige medium length fingerless gloves.

Her fingernails are black.

She's also wearing skin blush and lipstick, black eyeshadow and mascara and a head mic.

Alvaro is wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers, his silver studs and a black tie.

He's also wearing a head mic.

He said "I love my twin" by titling his head.

Anna is still singing. She looked at Alvaro as he looked at the audience.

He's singing now.

Anna tilted her head.

Alvaro is still singing. He and Anna looked at each other. They're singing together now. They linked hands. They're still singing together. Alvaro let go of Anna's right hand as he looked at the audience. He's singing alone again.

Anna tilted her head.

Alvaro is still singing. He and Anna looked at each other again. They're singing together again. Alvaro took Anna's right hand again. They finished singing together.

Everybody except Tomas, and I, clapped.

MartinTwins walked offstage. "You look beautiful with a head mic on, Violetta," ALVARO SAID PUTTING HIS ON ME…as Anna put hers on Tomas.

I'm not in love with Alvaro. I'm in love with Tomas.

We walked onstage. I looked at the audience. I started singing In My Arms. Tomas, and I, looked at each other. We're singing together now. We linked hands. We're still singing. I put my hands on Tomas' arms as he wrapped them around me. He sung alone, and then we sung together again. He moved his left arm away as he looked at the audience. He's singing alone again.

I tilted my head.

He's still singing. We looked at each other again. We're singing together again. Tomas wrapped his left arm around me again. We're still singing. I moved my right hand as I looked at the audience. I'm singing alone again. We looked at each other again. We're singing together again. I put my left hand on Tomas' arm again. We finished singing together.

Everybody except MartinTwins clapped.

Tomas quickly kissed my cheek.

Everybody clapped, and walked out of Brossa Espai Escènic's main theatre.

"I love you. Do you love me?

"I want you. Do you want me?"


End file.
